Booyah Song List: Diary Stories of the West
by sybcj
Summary: Beast Boy never learns. Neither does Robin. The two found themseleves tearing each other apart when the robo-Cyborg downloaded not only music files but also diary entries from their computer. rated T coz.. u'll figure it out.. no.. it's not wat u think.


_A/N: hey there guys!! this is a sequel to the Boo-yah song list story i made.. i know.... that was fast, wasn't it? but i couldn't help it. i got such nice comments. it touched a newbie writer like me and i sorta got inspired. haha. thanks guys. so here's the second part.. actually i'd like to think of this as the first part of the diary stories. this part is about Robin and Beast Boy's secrets and the second part will be about the other three west titan's secrets. so i'll stop talking now and let you read the story. it's kinda a bit rushed, but i made sure to check the grammar and spelling again before i post it. enjoy._

_Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans. I also don't own the song's i used in the story. i do, however, own the story, the messed up lyrics, and a bunny named Mo (Which is not found in the story..i'll shut up now. )_

_M_M_M_M_M_M_M_M_M_M_M_M_M_M_M_M_M_M_M_M_M_M_M_M_M_M_M_M_M_M_M_M_M_M_M_M_M_M_M_M_M_M_M_M_M_M_M_M_M__M_M_

It was another sunny day in Jump city. The weather's fine and the crime rates are just as fine. This is because as many as the villains are in this city; the Teen Titans would always lock them up. In fact, the teams had just rounded up the last villain for the day and are back at the tower. In the common room, one could see Starfire happily feeding Silkie the mutant concoction she calls her homeland's food. Cyobrg was in the garage tinkering with his car, giving it a kiss or two and calling it "baby" from time to time. And Raven was… well… it's better not to see where she is since she was in a sour mood when Mumbo Jumbo turned her into a bunny… that was pink... yeah.. Police actually had a hard time identifying the villain when the Titans turned the magician in because Raven made sure that Mumbo won't ever turn her into a bunny again… so yeah….

…

Anyway, the story starts in one of the rooms inside the Titan tower. This room is filled with of wide computer screens and a high tech computer as well. No, this isn't Cyborg's other room. It is in fact, the team leader's office. The other Titans actually consider this his _real _rooms since he spends as much time in this room than any other. Robin was busily typing on what has transpired within the day as a sort of report that is needed by the police. The Boy Wonder was humming a happy tune as he continued to type. The leader was actually the only person in the team that knows how to do these painstaking police procedures and whatnots. But seeing that the masked boy liked what he was doing, we can rest reassure everyone that the boy still won't be stomping around city hall and to sue the Union of over-working him. Doing paper works and hearing the siren's screeching was one of the many peculiar pleasures of the masked wonder. Everything was going fine and Robin was in a great mood when suddenly he heard a knock on the door.

_BANG! BANG! BANG!_

Robin ignored this. He was far too busy with paperwork and the others should know that. But the knocking persisted.

_**BANG! BANG! BANG! **_

_**BANG! BANG! BANG!**_

"Stop with the banging already and come in!!!!" Robin's blissful mood was destroyed. And who does the mask wonder owe this vain popping in his head? A green pointy ear surfaced from behind the door that was slowly opening. _Of course… Who else would bother me like this..?? _Robin already knew who broke his sanctuary.

"Psst… Hey Robin." The changeling's voice was low.

"What..is…it…Beast Boy…?" Robin answered through gritting teeth.

"Is Cyborg there?"

"No Beast boy. If you're looking for him he's—" the fearless leader wasn't given time to finish what he was saying as the door immediately opened wide.

"Great!!! You can go and help me something!!" the changeling was holding out a very happy grin.

Robin stared at him with a you've-gotta-be-kidding-me face before flatly saying. "No."

"Aw, C'mon dude! I don't know how to hack! And I can't ask Cyborg."

"Hack? What exactly?" mischief glinted in the young Titan's eyes as he horridly went out the room and came back carrying a laptop with him while dragging the robo-Cyborg inside the room. Robin's eyes grew huge with fear as he remembered last time's incident with the robot.

"Get that thing away from me!"

"Don't be silly Robin. He doesn't bite. Besides, I'm almost sure that I got this guy figured out." Robin didn't believe him. He knew that if Beast Boy uses the word "almost sure", it means that he has no freaking idea what he's doing.

"I'm really sorry Beast Boy, I'm really busy with the files I have to submit to the chief of police later so—"

"Pleeeeeaaaaassseeeeeee….." Beast Boy turned into a small puppy and gave the cutest puppy dog eyes one could ever see in one's lifetime. No one, except Raven, could reject him when he does this. The little green puppy started to whimper. Robin slapped his face _very_ hard.

"Fine….. even if I'm gonna regret this later." Beast Boy changed back and made a triumphant gesture before connecting the robo-Cyborg to his laptop.

"I just need you to hack the security codes so I can upload all my files into its system." Robin sighed. _Might as well get this over with so I can get back to work. _Robin took Beast Boy's laptop and started typing in keys.

"There. I think I got it." With a little more typing, he was done.

"Sweet!!" Beast Boy quickly grabbed the laptop from the masked leader and began uploading. The robo-Cyborg's eye turned red. Robin flinched when he saw the robot raised the mic (that no one knows where it actually comes from) near its mouth. There was a screeching sound before the robot talked.

"Hello! Thank you for taking time to upload some music files into my system," the voice that came out from the robo-Cyborg was not that of its creator. The voice was female and the type that one hears in the commercial channels. "The uploading may take a while. Please be patient and take a time to listen to this song. Thank you." Robin was expecting a song with mutated lyrics on it, but what came out from the robot's stereo system was…

"Elevator music??" the masked boy was very very confused, and relieved at the same time.

"It has nice beat to it. "Beast Boy went humming along to the elevator music until it stopped.

"Thank you for waiting. Your upload is now complete. Thank you for choosing robo-Cyborg as your music player."

"Uh… you're welcome..?" Robin couldn't help but reply since the robot had been so... courteous.

"Sweet! Now let's hear some tunes!!" Beast Boy began mashing the buttons on the remote like before.

The robot's eye turned red and a feeling of de javu filled the air.

"Maybe I should've gotten one of Cyobrg's hand cannon in his room before I went here."

"Too late now." The two stared at the machine as the robot's hologram started working and it was now wearing the familiar violet and black suit. The remote fell on the floor as did Beast Boy's jaw.

"NO…." Beast Boy couldn't move. And the oh-so familiar and dreaded "Boo-yah!" echoed in the room.

Song: I Wanna Know What Love Is

_I wanna take a little bite_

_I little bite to ease this hunger_

_I cannot stop this bitter plight_

_I wish this craving would be over_

_Aaaah woah-ah-aah_

Beast Boy's eyes grew wide. The lyrics that the robot was spewing out from its evil robotic mouth was telling a story… a story that only he and his diary was suppose to know. _The remote!? Where's the remote! _Beast Boy looked around and searching for the remote.

"Robin! Did you see the remote?!?!" the changeling's voice was frantic.

"Nope." This was the calm answer the mask wonder gave to the poor changeling that was now franticly searching the remote which was behind the back of the fearless leader.

_In my dreams I would find_

_I was scouring the refrigerator_

_In my hands, the T-bone's now mine_

_I caress the meat while I slobber_

_OH this meat!_

Robin was laughing very hard at the back of his mind while he was "helping" Beast Boy look for the remote. _One word that best describe Beast Boy is slobber all right. But I wonder what's up with the lyrics? Beast Boy doesn't eat meat. Ah, well. It's still funny. _The masked boy snickered. Beast Boy on the other hand, was losing the green in his complexion and was turning an odd color brown.

_I want to eat you again_

_But don't know if a can face tofu again_

_I must stop now_

_I've held on so far_

_To change my diet life_

_Where in the hell could the remote be!?!?! _Beast Boy was about ready to pull off all the hair on his head when he saw Robin snickering in a corner with the remote bulging out from his side belt.

"Aha!!! You had the remote all this time!!!" Beast Boy gave an accusing finger point at the boy wonder.

"Oops."

"Hand over the remote!"

"No way. I happen to like this song." Robin tauntingly wagged the remote in the air. Beast Boy immediately turned into a rhino and started charging at the leader. Robin dodged just in the nick of time. As the two battles for the remote, the song continued.

_I wanna know what meat tastes!_

_But tofu won't let me!_

_I wanna eat chicken and meat!_

_But tofu won't let me!_

_Ohhhh-ohhhhh!_

"Please Robin… Hand over the remote. No one's supposed to know about this." The green boy's eyes were starting to fill with tears.

"What?" Robin didn't quite get what the changeling just said and he let down his guard. The changeling saw this chance and dived towards the leader. He changes into a skunk in mid air and sprayed at the face of Robin. The masked boy let go of the remote and changeling swiftly picked it up.

_I must find my piece of mind_

_I must remember only veggies—_

When the masked boy finally recovered from the stink attack he saw that Beast Boy was connecting the robo-Cyborg to his computer.

"Beast Boy..? What are young doing.. erp—" the masked boy had to suppress the vomit coming up from his throat. The stinky smell was still lingering in his face.

"Nothing much… I'm just going to do a little experiment.." the changeling began typing and clicking.

"Experiment..?" Robin slowly got up, still suppressing the urge to vomit.

"Yup. You see.. the lyrics that the robo-Cyborg sang earlier were based on stuff he got on my computer." The masked boy was still in a daze and stared at the changeling. "The stuff he got was actually a part of my diary."

"Diary..?" By the time Robin realized what the young Titan was doing, the changeling already uploaded what he needed and with an evil smirk, he began mashing the buttons of the remote.

"No—urp!" Robin couldn't hold his vomit any longer and had to find a bucket to regurgitate on.

The robot's eye glowed and with the trademark "Boo-Yahh!" Robin's torture began.

"Hey! It's ABBA again!" Beast Boy smiled.

Song: Money Money Money

_I work all night I work all day just to get him to look at me every day_

_I'm so sad_

_And still he never looks at me I feel like I'm in misery_

_This dense bat_

"No..! Any Entry but that!!!!" Robin's eyes grew and he could feel the whole world starting to collapse on his feet. He glared at the changeling who turned into a seal and was doing tricks on the remote. "HAND OVER THE REMOTE BEAST BOY. IF YOU VALUE YOUR LIFE." The masked boy's voice was icy and he meant every word.

"No way. I happen to like this song." Was the changeling's copied response. Robin's eyes lit with rage and he came screaming towards the changeling with intent to kill in his eyes.

_I won't give in, coz I have a plan_

_To get the attention of my batman_

_I'd just have to give my all, and sooner or later he will call_

Robin was swinging his staff like mad. _I have to get that remote before that damned robot gets to __that_part. Beast Boy had to turn into different types of animal every second just to avoid the frenzied blows.

_"Robin Robin Robin_

_Come here sonny, in batman's arms_

"No!!!" Robin stopped his attacks as he felt the robot coming near to what he was trying so hard to hide from every being in this world.

_Robin Robin Robin_

"No!" Robin threw his staff at the robot hoping to stop the words coming from its mouth on time.

_I love you Robin," will be batman's words—_

The robot ceased functioning as the staff went through its head. But. It was too late. What Robin had been keeping secret for so long just got out. And through song. He turned to look at the changeling. Beast Boy's entire body froze, trying to grasp what he just heard. He was trying to figure out if he should laugh at the leader's secret or to barf at the thought of Robin having feelings for his former boss… He decided to just laugh it off. After all, a lunch digesting in the stomach is such a waste if you suddenly barf it out.

"WAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!! DUDE! I didn't know you liked _that_ type!" Beast Boy was rolling on the floor laughing like there was no tomorrow. He changed into an octopus and banged all his eight tentacles on the floor. He changed into a gorilla and banged on his chest, still laughing hard. Robin's face turned red.

"It's not what you think! It was a platonic type of love I was looking for! It was a brother complex type! I was young!!!" Robin was stuttering as he tried to explain himself. Beast Boy was still laughing. He was so busy laughing that he didn't notice Robin coming near him and hit his head with his staff. The changeling was knocked out.

It's just another normal day in Jump city. Starfire is giving Silkie a bath, Raven is… somewhere being Raven, and Robin is busy finishing up today's crime analysis. The masked boy was humming a happy tune as he continued his work. Where's Beast Boy you ask? He's with Robin. He's sitting at a corner of the office slobbering as one of Mad Mod's hypnotizing device did its work. You don't have to worry; Robin has tweaked the device to only let Beast Boy forget today's music activities. Oh, and look! Cyborg has just finished his maintenance with his car and is going up to his room.

"What the Hell happened to my robot!?!"

Yes, just another normal sunny day in Jump city.

_Fin_

W_W_W_W_W_W_W_W_W_W_W_W_W_W_W_W_W_W_W_W_W_W_W_W_W_W_W_W_W_W_W_W_W_W_W_W_W_W_W_W_W_W_W_W

_so how was it..? hope you guys had fun reading it.... if you notice, i keep on using old songs (well their older than me anyway.) this is because i like oldies and i currently find ABBA music interesting. too bad for Robin. eh, i'm sure he'll live... :D _

_btw, i'm planning to stop writing for a while... i know i just started. but i'm still not sure if writing is my thing... hmm... anyway, while i try to look for myself, i hope you guys will still read other stories made by the aspiring authors in this site. oh, and if you want to comment on the story (whether a member of this site or not) feel free to. ciao! =)_


End file.
